


Faceless

by The_Stark_Snark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Possible smut, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Profanity, Promise, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective winter, Steve will get better as the fic goes on, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier is a separate personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stark_Snark/pseuds/The_Stark_Snark
Summary: When Tony walked into his newly rebuilt Malibu home...He was not expect to see the Winter Soldier sitting there in his living room.Beta-Reader: N
Relationships: Background Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), The Winter Soldier/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, background Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Comments: 49
Kudos: 486





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An Idea that I had and, I know, there's others like this but it just kept floating in my head and uh...yeah. So...enjoy.  
> I will try to mass post the chapters onto here so, be prepared!

A aesthetic that I did, it's not that good I know

A very sucky cover, sorry!

* * *

"F.R.I.D.A.Y," Tony spoke as he pulled into the driveway of his rebuilt Malibu home as the sun started to set, parking and turning the engine off, leaving him in silence until he spoke again. "I don't have anything to do for the rest of the night, right?"

"Doesn't look like it, Boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y reported. "You have the night all to yourself."

"Thank god." He mumbled before he slipped out of his car, shutting the door and began to walk to his front door. His home looked the same as it had been before everything went to hell. It was identical and that was good in Tony's mind. He reached forward to open the door.

"Boss," His trusted AI sounded from his Stark Phone, making him pause. "There's someone inside."

"Can you get a read on who it is?" he asked quietly, not wanting to give away that he was soon to enter the building.

"No."

"Great. Well, time to meet our house guest." Tony unlocked and opened the door, walking in and shutting it behind him before peering at the couch. He could see a black silhouette sitting there, perfectly still. He knew that whoever this person is, they were staring straight right at him. This person must have been sitting there for God knows how long, just staring at the door, waiting.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, lights."

The living room lit up revealing, in Tony's extremely professional opinion, an attractive man with brown hair that went to his shoulders and stoic stormy grey eyes. The guy was wearing what looked like to be tactical gear and there was a pair of glasses or goggles and a mask lying beside the guy. What got Tony though, was the metal arm that was attached to him on his left side.

"First of, who are you, Terminator?" Tony questioned; arms crossed against his chest. He watched as the man tilted his head for a moment, as if he had to think about how to answer.

"...Asset." The man finally replied and holy shit, that deep voice could make any man and woman weak in the knees.

"That's...not a name. Seriously, what is it? Who are you?" he asked arms crossing in front of the arc reactor in his chest,

"The Winter Soldier." The man stared at Tony, weariness now showing in those grey eyes. Okay, that Tony can work with.

"The Winter Soldier, eh? I'll just call ya Winter- is it okay if I call you Winter? - and now, what are you doing here?" He got a nod in return then looked up a quiet question hit his ears.

"You are a Mechanic?"

"One of the best."

The man- Winter- held up his metal arm and even from where Tony stood, he could see the damage it had sustained, the wires that was hanging out through the gaps. The sight made him wince.

"Okay, yeah, I understand why you came to me. Follow me down to my workshop." He headed down the stairs, Winter following. The door was already unlocked thanks to his AI and he went inside with the soldier, the door shutting behind them.

"Sit down while I get the necessary tools." Tony stated as he started to gather the tools he would need. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Winter sat down on the couch that Tony had left there for when he slept in the workshop.

He dragged a chair over setting it in the proper spot before plopping down on it, motioning the other to hold up the arm. Winter did what he was motioned to do, and Tony got right to work, first examining it and started to work on it.

"Whoever did this arm did a shitty job." Tony scrunched his nose in distaste. "The hell did they make this out of, Vibranium knock-off?"

The soldier said nothing, which was fine with Tony. He just continued to work, his fingers dancing, tools working to fix everything about the arm.

It took him almost a half an hour to finish the repairs and when he did, he stood up, walking over to his desk and dumped the tools on his workbench. "How does it feel?"

"It is..." Winter paused, obviously searching for the right word to use.

"Loads better?" Tony suggested. Winter didn't do anything for a moment before nodding. "Good. Now, come on. I'll show you where the guest room is and you can take a shower then."

Tony then lead him to the guest room and the shower and, once he heard the shower turned on, he set a pair of large sweatpants and a muscle shirt before he walked out of the room and went down to his workshop once more, moving the chair back and sitting at his workbench. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, keep me updated on our guest."

"Of course, Boss."

"Also, get all the information there is concerning The Winter Soldier."

"Will do."

Tony ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before pulling up his current ongoing project- a new suit, plus a gauntlet he could walk around with in case he would be in a pickle and didn't have one of his suits. He needed time to think and what better time to think than working on his suits?

Sometimes, he really didn't like how he wanted to help those in need- and act upon it. It usually leads him into adopting strays or him getting hurt.

But really, when you are Tony Stark and Ironman, what can you do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this morning! Will try to post another after work tonight, we'll see. Now, enjoy!

Tony walked into the kitchen the next morning and made a B-line straight to the coffee maker. Once it had begun to brew, he leaned against the counter, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a sigh. He had gotten some sleep the night before, though it was more like a three-hour power nap in his chair at his work bench. This meant that his back and neck was absolutely killing him. Tony paid it no mind to it though as he was used to it. Pepper had broken their relationship off, telling him that they were better off friends- he agreed with that- before she packed up and left. This let him to go back into his old nightly habits undisturbed.

"Okay, baby girl." Tony spoke up after the coffee was done brewing and found its way into his mug. "Got anything?"

"Well, Boss, there's nothing much publicly about the Winter Soldier. I had to dig and hack into the SHIELD files- more specifically the HYDRA encoded ones. They hid it well. The Winter Soldier is a super soldier and one of the most lethal assassins out there, his career expanding fifty plus years. I have all the mission reports and footage of his missions organized and waiting for you."

"Thanks, Fri. His identity?"

"I couldn't find that in any of the files. I've been doing facial recognition, but it may take a while. I am opening my search for a few years in the past at a time. I am currently looking through the nineties."

"Alright, keep me posted."

"Will do, Boss."

His guest chose this moment to walked into the room in the clothes that Tony had laid out for him. The man looked slightly confused, his expression very different from the one he had last night.

"Welcome to Stark Land." Tony grinned before motioning to the coffee maker behind him. "Want some coffee? There's plenty."

"I'm fine." The man stated, his voice not quite as low as it was the night before and Tony thought he heard a Brooklyn accent faintly in the words.

"More for me, then." Tony shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. "I'm Tony by the way. How's the arm doing."

Winter eyed his arm before looking at Tony. "It's...fine. It doesn't hurt."

"Does it usually hurt?"

"More often than not."

Tony nods, making a quick mental note. "Well, Wint- "

"James." The man interrupted him. "My name is James."

"Good to know. Anyways, you want anything particular for breakfast."

James shook his head. "Anything is fine."

Tony nodded, took another sip of his coffee before setting it down on the counter and got everything he needed to make bacon and eggs. "Go ahead and sit down."

He could hear James walking around, a chair being pulled out and James sitting down.

Silence elapsed between them the only sound was the sizzling and popping of bacon in the pan that sat on the stove top.

It didn't take Tony long to finish up and setting a plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of the super soldier before the genius sat down in his own chair with his own plate of food. Without a moment of hesitation, Tony dug in without care. When he glanced up at James, he saw that the other was chowing down, as if it was the first time he had been fed in a long time.

He didn't say anything and just focused on his food again until he was finished. He stood, picking his plate up and went to the sink, setting his fork and plate in it. He waited for the other to get done with his own food and put his own plate and fork into the sink before Tony spoke again.

"We'll have to go out soon to the town to get you your own clothes."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as James nodded slightly.

"Well, now that you seem more...down to Earth...can I ask if you remember anything before you came here?"

"I..." James frowned as he thought hard. "I was...on a mission...to take a target down. I did it but my arm was damaged and we- I made the decision to not return to my...handlers."

James seemed to wince at saying handlers.

"And before that? Do you remember anything before?"

James shook his head. "There's something I remember, but they aren't relevant."

"You sure about that? They might help you remember more."

When James said nothing, making Tony sigh dramatically. "Fine, fine, don't tell me. I'll just slowly die from not knowing."

"Being dramatic will get you nowhere, Boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y stated dryly, making James jump slightly at her sudden voice. This made Tony snicker under his breath.

"Almost forgot, that's F.R.I.D.A.Y, my trusty AI. She usually keeps track of everything, is my assistant- "

"I have to watch over him, so he doesn't get himself into a self-made coma- "

"Fri!" Tony gasped, clutching at his chest. "Where is all this sass coming from? I know that I didn't program you with this much sass!"

"I learn from the best, Boss."

Tony shook his head and looked at a camera he knew was in the room with annoyance but there was no heat behind it. "You keep sassing me, I'll sell you to a college."

"Of course, boss, my apologize." The AI still had that same dry tone in her voice. Tony simply rolled his eyes before draining his mug and setting it into the sink. He looks over at James and he grinned for a moment.

"I'll show you around the house. You are pretty much free to go anywhere except for my workshop and my bedroom; you need my permission to get into them."

He watched as James nodded in understanding.

"Well, I had a fun chit-chat, but I must go and continue to work on my projects downstairs. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Fri." Tony stood up with a stretch before heading downstairs and to his workshop, walking inside and to his desk. "Bring up the saved work from last night."


	3. Chapter 3

It took a week for the facial recognition to come up with a match, and it was one that Tony was not expecting in the least.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Known as Bucky and Captain America's best friend, thought to have died when he fell from a train in the forties.

Tony stared at the black and white still frame of the man who was currently in the middle of laughing with Steve, his face free of the haunting look the other would sometimes get and his hair was so short. If Tony wasn't a genius, he would have missed the facial similarities then-Bucky and now-Bucky had and he would have never believed what he was currently seeing.

"Boss, Mr. James is requesting permission to come into the workshop." F.R.I.D.A.Y informed Tony. "Do you want me to shut off the monitor?"

"Nope. Let him in, Fri."

He glanced from his seat at his desk, at the door, and he watched as Bucky opened the door, walking in and let the door fall shut behind the other. Tony almost smirked when he noted that Bucky had on a shirt that had the faceplate of an Ironman suit on the front and a pair of jogging pants. The thought of Steve's best friend wearing Ironman merch opposed to Captain America merch was just hilarious to him.

Tony watched as Bucky walked over before pausing when he saw what was on the monitor. The man stared at it for a long moment before he slowly looked down at Tony with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So," Tony began, motioning to the monitor. "Mind sharing with the class how you're here and not a wrinkle on that handsome face?"

"I... don't remember much." Bucky grunted after a moment. "It's really just flashes of images. I just see me falling and then being dragged somewhere. I see my arm for the first time before going into...cryo. The images are sporadic after that. The thing I keep seeing is the chair. It always ends with the chair and I don't remember anything."

"Okay, so, uh, anything else you remember, maybe recently?"

Bucky nodded. "Yes. The whole incident with D.C? That was me- HYDRA. Steve was there, we were fighting. There's gaps in my memory but I remember pulling him from the water and heading off on my own-"

"You didn't return to your handlers?"

"No. I... needed to see who I am- who I was. I went to the Captain America exhibit and I started to remember."

"But HYDRA found you and took you back, putting you into the chair."

Bucky nodded. "It seemed to have malfunctioned because it...didn't completely wipe me- not really. I don't remember the target they wanted me to terminate, just that my arm got messed up. I didn't go back to my handlers for one reason or another and found myself here."

"Alright- do you remember any of your targets?"

"Some, but most are too fuzzy."

Tony nodded in understanding. "That understandable. So, what did you come down here for originally?"

"Wanted to see if you wanted anything specific you wanted to eat."

Tony thought for a moment, hand reaching up to scratch his cheek. He had forgotten that it was Bucky's turn to cook- they had decided to take turns on who makes the food each day as per Bucky's suggestion. F.R.I.D.A.Y was all for this idea, of course.

"I'm thinking some pasta." Tony finally answered after another moment of thinking. "Maybe some Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"I can make that. I'll let you know when it's done." With that, Bucky had gone out of the workshop and upstairs, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

With a sigh, Tony looked back at the still image, eyes lingering on the short haired Bucky before replacing it with schematics of an arm, something he had begun to do four days after Bucky had appeared on his couch, arm needed to be repaired.

He began to work once more on the schematics, rewriting and updating specific parts. He paused, thought and continued at various points, mind working into overdrive.

"Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y sounded, making Tony jump slightly in surprise. "Mr. Barnes says supper is ready."

Tony blinked before glancing at the time. To his surprise, he had been working for three hours straight. Usually, when he was working, he was always able to keep track of the time, unless it was a pretty big or important project- with the current one is of course.

He saved his progress, shut the monitors off and stood, stretching. He made his way upstairs and into the kitchen, already smelling the delicious food. He sat down in his chair, a plate of spaghetti and meatballs already set in front of him, Bucky sitting across from him with his own plate.

Tony wasted no time digging in, fork twirling and putting the food in his mouth. He chewed with an approving hum and repeated. If he was being honest with himself, this is, quite possibly, one of the best spaghetti he ever had- and that's saying a lot as he had it at many places.

"Compliments to the chef." Tony grinned at the other slightly before he cut a meatball in half and ate one half.

It didn't take long for Tony to finish eating and, when he did, he pushed the plate away and leaned back in his seat with a satisfied sigh. "I'm stuffed. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Tony." Bucky smiled slightly before he finished his own food as well. Tony watched as he stood, grabbing both of their plates and set them into the sink.

Then, a question popped into Tony's head. "Hey, question; do you want me to call you Bucky?"

Bucky stilled for a moment before a small sigh escaped him, a hand running through his hair. "I...don't think I'm ready to be...Bucky just yet. I do remember my life before the war, don't get me wrong, but..."

"Don't worry, I understand. Just wanting to make sure is all."

Bucky looked back at Tony with a barely there smile on his face. "Are you going back down to your workshop?"

"Look at you, already knowing me." Tony teased. "Yeah. I'm working on an important project that can't wait."

"Of course." Bucky chuckled with a shake of his head. "Just try to get to bed at a decent hour this time."

"No promises."

With another shake of his head, Bucky turned on the fusset to do the dishes while Tony got up and left the kitchen, heading back down and to his workshop. As soon as he sat, he brought the schematics back up and began to work once more.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a month since and, if Tony didn't know any better, it seemed like he and Bucky had gotten closer and closer as the days went on. The soldier was more at ease around the mansion and was bantering with the genius more and more. Tony had to wonder if this is the real Bucky that was the best friend of Captain America. Obviously, Tony knew that Bucky could never go back to fully who he was before the war, but still, some of the man's old qualities were shining through and Tony would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy about that.

The genius had yet to look through the mission reports of The Winter Soldier's missions as it wasn't the top priority on his list. No, at the top of his list was a new arm for Bucky. He had noticed that the soldier was having some trouble with the said arm and having small bouts of pain running through it. Speaking of the arm...

"F.R.I.D.A.Y," Tony looked up from the arm, having finished the finishing touches. "Tell James to come down."

"You got it, Boss."

He had been working on the arm non-stop, wanting to get the arm done as soon as possible so he could relieve the other from the discomfort and pain.

"Mr. Barnes is on his way down, Boss."

Tony nodded and, after looking over the arms design one final time, he set it back on his desk with a sigh. The arm was exactly like Bucky's old one except for the Stark tech he used and not whatever the hell HYDRA used. He was planning on taking that old, pathetic excuse for a prosthetic arm and chuck it into the fireplace that was in the living room.

He looked over when he heard the door opening and he watched as Bucky walked towards him, a curious look on his face. Tony couldn't help but take in the longer hair and the ever-growing beard. He really needs to take Bucky to a barber shop and soon.

"What is it that you needed to see me?" Bucky asked with a tilt of his head until he glanced down at the desk once he was close enough and froze, eyes widening and lips parting, as if he was trying to form words that would not come.

"So, uh...this is the big secret project I've been working on." Tony told the other.

"Project Armjob?"

"Yep." Tony grinned. "This is your new and improved arm, entirely stocked up on Stark tech, one of the most reliable tech in the world. This shouldn't give you as much pain and discomfort as your current arm.

"Tony...you didn't have to-"

"Finish that sentence and I will make a last minute adjust to it." Tony left the playful threat hanging. Bucky simply held his hands up in surrender, making Tony snort.

"Now, sit so I can get this piece of shit off you. I have some morphine if you really need it."

Bucky nodded and sat on the couch, his metallic arm on the arm of it as he waited for Tony to get started.

The Stark got his tools and morphine before heading over, dragging the chair behind him and got it into position before he sat. Then he got to work, doing his best to get the arm off with minimum pain which was easier said than done. Usually, he would just ship Bucky off to someone who can get him under and do a better job at removing the arm, but Bucky had expressed that he didn't want anyone to know that he was around and staying with Tony. The genius could understand that, especially when one isn't ready to face their best friend yet.

Tony made sure to give the other morphine when the pain got too much for the other and he continued to painstakingly worked to get the arm off before, finally after an hour, the arm came loose and then it fell off it's pace, rolling off the arm of the couch and hit the ground with a clang.

Luckily for the two of them, installing the new arm went much more smoothly and once that was done, nudged his seat back. "Try it out."

He watched as the fingers of the arm twitched before they curled into a fist. One by one, the thumb and fingers unfurled and curled into a fist again. The forearm bent upwards in a curl before it went back down to its original position.

"How does it feel?" Tony asked.

"It feels...lighter, better. It doesn't hurt at all and..." Bucky trailed the hand over the arm of the couch. "The sensation of touch is much better...well, much more than the other one."

"Good." Tony dragged the chair back over, putting his tools away before walking back to the couch and picking up the old arm. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Bucky eyed the arm with obvious distaste. "Whatever you want, I don't care."

"I'll do something extreme to get rid of it."

Bucky snorted and shook his head slightly before running a hand through his hair, getting some of it out of his face.

"...You need a good shave and haircut."

"Why thank you, obvious." Bucky drawled, his Brooklyn accent making itself known. If anyone asked Tony, he would answer that he absolutely did not almost _shiver_ at the drawl.

"Oh, shut up and let's go." Tony grumbled before heading upstairs, Bucky following. Tony motioned Buck to sit at the kitchen table, draping a towel around Bucky's shoulders and grabbed a pair of scissors. With a simple warning, he began to cut, trying his best at it.

When he was done, he told Bucky to head up to the bathroom, rinse his hair to get rid of any loose strands and to shave and, when the man did, Tony began to sweep the hair on the ground. He had only taken a few inches off as Bucky wanted to have longish hair still.

Once he got it all swept up and thrown away, he sat down at the table after heating up some left-over Chinese.

He could hear Bucky starting to come down the stairs after a few minutes and he looked up once the other reached the bottom of the stairs and- _holy shit_.

Bucky's hair was damp still, a few strands clinging to his face and it was obvious that he did his best to snip off parts that were too long. He had shaved but not completely, he still had some facial hair on his jaw and chin. Overall, he looked better, much better.

"Better?" Bucky questioned.

"Yeah, much better, Brooklyn."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Brooklyn?"

"Yeah. You know, since you don't want to be called Bucky yet, I thought it would be a good idea to give you a new nickname." Tony started to become self-conscious and he kept rambling, not seeing the sly smirk that was gracing the other's face. "If you don't like it, I can think of a new one or just abandoned the idea-"

"No, it's fine. I like it. Well...only if I can call you my own little nickname for you."

"Uh...like what?"

The sly smirk grew bigger, and he drawled again. "Doll."

Tony stared at Bucky, mouth opening and closing several times before he finally found his voice. "...I wanna take it back right now."

"Nope." Bucky grinned. "Can't retract it, _Doll_."

The way Bucky said Doll did things to him that he didn't think would be possible just because of the way someone said a damn word.

He settled for dramatically groaning, causing Bucky to chuckle deeply.

Tony wasn't sure if he should be really annoyed...

Or fucking aroused at the look that Bucky was STILL giving him with that sly as fuck smirk.

He's just going to go with annoyed, even if that's not really the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a week for Tony to read through the mission reports up until the report about the December sixteenth, nineteen-ninety-one. After, he was on lockdown in his workshop for three more weeks, coming to terms with the fact that his parent's deaths were by the hands of HYDRA- were by the hands of Bucky. A brainwashed Bucky but still, Bucky.

The first time he read the report, it was like a wave of cold water washed through him before it warmed quickly to white hot anger. Why hadn't Bucky said anything? Why would Bucky keep this from him?

He continued to read through the report again and again in the three weeks, his mind going a mile a minute. The last line of the report kept jumping out at him though, that kept him from being entirely furious with Bucky.

The chair that did the wiping was used after this mission, like all the other missions, making The Winter Soldier- Bucky, forget what had happened, or at least bury it deeply within Bucky's mind.

At the end of the third week, he could feel the anger winding down as he came to terms with the reality of everything. Now, he held no anger for Bucky, but he held anger for HYDRA at what he did to his parents, to his mother, and Bucky for making him do it.

"Boss," his AI spoke, making him jump. "Mr. Barnes is on his way to the workshop."

"Lift the lockdown." Tony side, waving the monitors to shut off before leaning back in his chair. He looked over to the door and, to his surprise, Bucky was already in the doorway, regarding him with calm, stoic eyes, which was surprising to Tony. Bucky's eyes always held emotion, like concern if he was down in the workshop for too long. "Hey, what you are doing down here?"

"Have you eaten?" Bucky asked and his voice was lower than usual with the Brooklyn accent being absent. He also held his body in such a way- like the Winter Soldier way. This had happened a few other times during the month, late at night, but Tony thought nothing of it...until now.

Tony squinted at the soldier, trying to figure out what the hell was happening until his brain came up with a possible hypothesis. Well, might as well test it.

"...Winter?" Tony noted the corners of the other's mouth twitched upwards and it was right then that Tony wanted to slap himself. It all makes sense now and he really was an idiot. Whatever HYDRA had done to Bucky, it made him have a split personality so to speak.

"You never answered my question, маленький механик."

"...Not even gonna ask what THAT means. As for your question...I was thinking about food. I think we should eat out instead of in this time. You think you and Brooklyn will be fine with that?"

Winter didn't say anything for a long moment before he nodded. "Yes. We're fine with it."

"Okay, good. You kind of need to get dressed up but not to worry, I have just an outfit. Make sure you- or Brooklyn- whichever in the driver's seat- get a shower and it will be on the bed. I say around...five-ish should be good."

Winter nodded again and left, making Tony sag and glanced at the clock- it was two. Plenty of time to put some finishing touches on the present he was doing.

* * *

When five came around, Tony walked into Bucky's room while the other was taking a shower, putting a plastic cover with a uniform inside on the bed before putting down two notes.

' _ **So, where we're going is having an era night. 1920s-1940s. It's gonna be fun!'**_

_**-T.S** _

' _ **This outfit has been sitting with Dad's things for some reason and I never was able to get rid of it. I blame Aunt Peggy for this. Probably was hopeful they would find Cap and give him something of yours. So yeah.'**_

_**-T.S** _

Once that was set up, he made his way over and into his room, walking to his walk-in closet and flung it open. He was quick to get dressed in a pair of 1942 blue jeans, a wide color shirt, two-toned shoes and a sports coat. He had done his research on the clothing of that era when he figured that the place they were going to have era themed nights and he wanted to partake in dressing the part.

With some hesitance, he had decided to shave his face for once and after he did that, he had to admit, he did look a lot younger. He tamed his hair as much as he could before heading down the stairs to wait for the other.

It was about ten minutes later that he heard footsteps walking down the stairs and he looked up from his Stark Phone and his brain just froze.

Bucky was wearing the uniform- his actual military dress uniform that he had in the forties-, plus the glove for his shiny hand, and he had his hair up in his hat to make it look presentable. He had also shaved and holy fuck. He wondered what it would be like if Bucky, while wearing the uniform, pushed him against the wall, a thigh pressing up against his-

Tony mentally shook his head and scolded himself. This was not the time to fantasize about his...newly acquired crush right now, they had places to be.

"See something you like, Doll?" drawled Bucky with a smirk that sent shivers up and down Tony's spine.

"Maybe." Tony grinned. "Now let's go, I'll fill you in on where we are going on the way."

He heads out, Bucky following and they both slipped into the car. When they were on the road, Tony began to speak.

"It's a bar near here. Every Tuesdays they have a themed night. Usually it's through the eras. Sometimes it's one, other times its multiple like tonight. They will also have theme nights for holidays so...really for every occasion..."

Tony continued to talk all the way to their destination before pulling into the parking lot and parking. The bar was titled 'The Golden Days Bar' and the sign sat on top of the building, the letters glowing a bright yellow. Below was the banner that was advertising the nights theme.

"Ready?" Tony grinned at the other before he slipped out of the car and once he and Bucky closed the doors, he locked up the car and made his way into the bar, Bucky following. "Welcome back to the old days!"

Inside was decorated in a miss-mash of all the different things from the three eras, from how the bar looked down to the dance floor in front of the stage that held the DJ stand where music was already playing. The lights were dim but not too dim, it was at the right lighting. Everyone that was there was dressed in various era clothing. One guy was dressed in all thirties clothes, another a mix between thirties and forties.

"Mr. Stark!" boomed a cheerful voice from the bar, making the two look. Standing behind it was a man that was slightly taller than Tony, dark hair and hazel eyes and he looked like he was in his fifties.

"Hey Billy-Bob." Tony greeted with a small grin as he sat down, Bucky following beside him.

"I see you actually brought someone with ya this time."

"That's James. James, this is Billy."

Bucky nodded, tipping his head. "Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise, fella." Billy handed the two the menus and, after a minute, the two ordered their drinks. Tony had gotten a Southside while Bucky ordered an Old-Fashioned. They had also ordered some potato skins and a few cheeseburgers afterwards once they were ready to order food.

As they ate and drank, they talked about multitude of things- mainly things that Bucky had remembered from before the war. Tony listened intently as the other continued to talk, nodding here and there until most of their food and first glasses were gone. Bucky was about to order some more before he paused when a song came on. Tony already knew what song it was- 'swing mood'.

Tony watched as Bucky looked over at him...and a wide grin came upon the former Sargent's face.

"Brooklyn..." Tony narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your mind- Hey!"

Bucky had gotten up, grabbed Tony's hand and dragged the genius out of his seat and tugged him over to the dance floor, squirming their way to the front just as the couple that was dancing left the space for dancing.

"Come on!" Bucky shouted over the music, tugging Tony with him to the unoccupied space before someone else could.

"I don't know how to swing!" Tony yelped when he felt Bucky's free arm wrap around his waist. "Aunt Peggy might had tried to teach me when I was a kid, but it didn't last long! I sucked!"

"There's one thing that you didn't have back then!"

"And what's that?!"

"Me!"

Then, Bucky was leading them, moving in a way that would be easy for Tony to keep up with. Bucky would extend his arm, letting tony to go out before bringing the man back in and he repeated that twice more, which caused Tony to let a small laugh to bubble up from his throat. Then, Bucky spun Tony around, gripping both of Tony's hand in his own and Tony just instinctively kicked his legs out, figuring that Bucky was mirroring that. Then, Tony was spun around again as Bucky lead them out of the space so another couple to take their spot. Tony crashed into Bucky's chest when the former soldier stopped once they are out of the couple's way and Tony just let out another laugh before he turned around to watch the couple danced. He didn't pay much attention about Bucky's arms coming around his waist, securing him against the other's front.

They took turns with other couples until the song finally ended and the two went back to their seat, Tony grinning. "Damn, Brooklyn, remind me to never bet against you if anyone made a bet that you can't swing dance anymore."

He listened as Bucky chuckled before he ordered two more drinks and once they arrived, Tony took a sip of his. They ordered more food and just ate, sipped, talked and occasionally returning to the dance floor to dance some more.

After Tony finished eaten his third burger, he stuffed a hand into his pocket and his fingers met with something metal and he about facepalmed of how forgetful he was throughout the night.

"Hey, Brooklyn? Could you close your eyes and hold out your hand?" Tony asked, making the other look at him in slight confusion but did what was asked. Tony took out a pair of dog tags that was an exact replica of the other's tags back in the forties. Only difference was that, on the back of the second tag, it had the usual information, but it had the name Winter instead of the usual full name and there was an added dash one at the end of the numbers. That was what he was adding earlier the day after Winter came down to check up on him.

The genius set the tags down in the palm and took a deep breath. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

Tony watched as Bucky opened his eyes and zeroed in on the dog tags, breath hitching. The soldier peered closely at the tags, eyes took in every detail on both the front and back.

"I know that your original tags were lost when you fell." Tony began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh...I figured it was time to get back what was yours, even if it's just a replica."

Bucky said nothing for a long moment before he slipped the tags over his head and around his neck before he sliding out of his seat, spun Tony around on his stool and stepped forward, between the man's leg before hugging him close, arms wrapping around the smaller man's shoulders.

"Thank you." Bucky murmured into the other's ear, his grip tightening slightly.

"No problem, Brooklyn." Tony smiled slightly, bring up his hand to pat the other's back.

After a moment, Bucky stepped away before he paused when a melody that he seemed to recognize began to fill the air. He smirked slightly before holding a hand out for the other. "This was one of my Mother's favorites. Dance with me to it?"

Tony stared at the hand before looking up at the other and shrugged, lifting a hand and placing it in Bucky's. Fingers curl around his, pulling him to his feet and towards the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. Bucky pulled him close, an arm around his waist, their hands still locked together,

only readjusting into a more comfortable hold. Tony lifted his free arm and set his hand on the other's shoulder before Bucky began to lead them in a slow dance.

' _Love is just a little bit of heaven,  
Since I've fell in love with you...'_

Tony listened to the lyrics as they danced, he let his head tilt forward, his forehead meeting Bucky's chest. He felt the wait of Bucky's own head- something told him that it was Bucky's cheek- fell onto his and it was around this time that he realized just how deep his feelings for the soldier went deeper than a crush, even with the knowledge he had about what happened on that fateful nice back in December ninety-one.

He had undeniably fallen for Bucky and had fallen hard.

He wondered if Bucky felt the same, if the guy realized in the same moment that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations thanks to Google Translate:  
> маленький механик- Little Mechanic
> 
> Song Lyrics Used in this Chapter:  
> Nat Shilkret & The Victor Orchestra - Love Is Just A Little Bit Of Heaven, 1927


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up now. I'm working on chapter 7 and hope to get it done soon and send it off to my Beta-Reader.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

It was a week later that Pepper and Rhodey came strolling into the home as Tony worked on another suit with Bucky on the couch, watching the genius as he worked. Tony should have realized that it would be only a matter of time for the two to come, especially after he noticed a picture of him and Bucky at the bar that someone had taken popping up on twitter and other social media- He wondered if Bucky had seen it yet. He kind of wished he had paid attention to it, more so after F.R.I.D.A.Y announced the arrival of his two closest friends. He gave Bucky a reassuring look when he saw the soldier giving him a concerned one before he stood and headed upstairs.

"Tony." Pepper began once she saw him climb into her view and Tony knew that tone of voice. It's the tone that usually had Tony running for the hills. He knew he couldn't, he had to face whatever the two had to say.

"Hey Pep, Platypus!" Tony said cheerfully with a grin. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"This." Pepper glowered at him, holding up her phone with her screen facing him. He squinted closer and saw that it was that picture at the bar. He just glanced at it when it popped up on his feed but now, he's looking at it more closely.

It was when he and Bucky was sitting, their food and drinks in front of them and Tony was in the middle of telling Bucky about something rather animatedly. Bucky was staring at him as the other was listening, a crooked smile on his face. Tony tried not to decipher what that look means and looked up at Pepper again.

"It's just me getting out and having fun. Not the first time I did that."

"Who's that in the picture?"

"A guy I took with me?" he shrugs. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters," began Rhodey. "Because apparently, according to Natasha and Steve when they called us up, that's The Winter Soldier and Steve's old pal. Steve would recognize him anywhere- especially in that uniform."

Tony cursed himself silently, resisting to facepalm. He was an idiot; he had never thought about how familiar Bucky would look like in that old military dress uniform. Why hadn't he thought about it? Oh, that's right, he wanted to give Bucky...something that was a resemblance of the old days. Curse him as his need to give anything to others to make them happy.

"Uh...well..."

"Tony, please tell me you do not have a HYDRA assassin in your house." Pepper stared at him and he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Okay, one, He isn't a HYDRA assassin, he's a POW forced to do things because they did some shitty brainwashing shit and two...yeah, he's been here for...a month I think."

"Tony!" Pepper groaned.

"What? The guy needed my help! I wasn't going to turn him away- and besides, he's fine. We're fine. He hasn't tried to hurt me at all yet. Please you two, you need to trust me. He's been good, as long as HYDRA doesn't get their hands on him again, he's good."

"Tony...we do trust you. But what if they do get a hold of him and control him again? What if they ordered him to go after you?"

"He'll do what he can to stop me." Bucky stated as he walked up behind Tony before the smaller man could even say anything. "Whatever it takes, he will stop me."

"You seem very okay with that." Rhodey commented, eyeing the former soldier with a critical eye. Tony knew what Rhodey was doing; his best friend was analyzing Bucky like the overprotective bastard he is. Tony was touched, he really was, but sometimes it was ridiculous.

"It's because I am. If there's a point where he needs to stop me when I become a threat, I want him to. I don't want to hurt anyone, most of all him."

Rhodey stared at Bucky for another moment in silence before he finally nodded, strolled closer and stuck his hand out for the other. "James Rhodes."

Tony could see that Bucky was holding back a snort as he extended his own hand to grip Rhodey's firmly.

"James Barnes."

Tony held in a laugh that was trying to bubble up from his chest and he could see Pepper looking up at the ceiling with a look of 'Why am I stuck with these idiots'.

"Since we are apparently doing introductions now," Pepper straightened up but doesn't step closer to Bucky. "Virginia Potts, former assistant of Tony and the CEO of Stark Industries."

Tony could feel a weight being lifted off his chest at the interactions between the three of them and he was happy that they were getting along- well, kind of on Pepper's part but he knew that she'll get there sooner or later. Then, he remembered how Rhodey said that they found out who was in the picture

"Shit." Tony cursed under his breath, making the three turn to him curiously. He looked up at Bucky with slight uncertainty. "This means Steve knows."

Bucky's eyes widened before he breathed out harshly.

"You didn't want Steve to know?" asked Pepper. "Why not? He is your best friend."

"Not yet. I can't...face him just yet. I'm just not ready."

"ANYWAYS," Tony spoke up after no one talked for a minute, to change the subject. "Are you two staying for dinner? It's pasta night."

"Sorry Tones, I can't." Rhodey sighed apologetically.

"I can't either, I'm sorry." Pepper looked at Tony sadly.

"It's fine you two, just thought I would be polite to asked." Tony shrugged before hugging them both and pecks Pepper on the cheek. "I know you guys have things you need to focus on, so please, don't be sorry about any of that."

Tony watched as they left, getting into the car the came in and drove away, leaving him and Bucky still standing in the living room alone. It was silent between them for a long moment and Tony did not know what to do or say in this moment.

"...Ten bucks says Steve's gonna be barging in within a week." Tony suddenly said, making Bucky look over at him before the man let out a snort.

"Within three days."

"Pft, you are underestimating what Rhodey and Pepper can do to delay the guy."

"And you're underestimating Steve."

"Do you even have ten bucks?"

Bucky paused, thinking slightly. "...No, I don't believe I do."

"Right. F.R.I.D.A.Y, remind me to give Brooklyn a bank account and credit card."

"Of course, Boss." The AI chirped.

"Okay, betting aside, let's start dinner, I'm starving."

"I wonder why." Bucky deadpanned, making Tony attempt to push him. Of course, Bucky didn't budge at the push and instead, the former soldier smirked and wrapped an arm around the smaller shoulders and promptly gave him a noogie. Tony yelped and tried to get out of the other's hold, trying not to bust out laughing.

Soon enough, Bucky decided that he had enough and pulled his knuckles away so Tony could straighten up but he didn't let Tony go, especially when Tony looked up and into his eyes.

If Tony didn't know any better, he was sure that the air around them changed into something more...intimate. He stared up at Bucky and Bucky was staring down at him in return, neither looking away.

Then Bucky was leaning down and Tony's thoughts grinded to a halt. He watched as the soldier's face came closer and closer to his, their breaths mingling between them and still, Bucky continued. The space between their lips growing smaller and smaller, and Tony's sure that he's about to find out how the other's lips feel like-

"Boss, you have a call waiting."

Tony jerked back at the AI's voice and words, blinking and trying to calm his beating heart. "Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Keener, Boss."

"Right, I forgot I was expecting a call from the kid."

"I'll get started on dinner." Murmured Bucky before he headed into the kitchen.

Tony shook his head, calming himself as much as he could before he cleared his throat and answered.

"Hey, kid."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing? What pacing? Never heard of it, lol.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Neither won the bet as it took Steve two weeks to get to the Malibu home.

Tony and Bucky were, once again, down in Tony's workshop, neither speaking. Since that almost kiss, Tony had been dancing around Bucky, trying to figure out if the other wanted him in the way that he wanted the other. Sure, he flirted, and Bucky usually flirted back, but he couldn't gauge the other's want with just flirting and Bucky wasn't making any moves...

Maybe he should be grateful that Bucky didn't seem to have an interest in him, he didn't want to be a burden and he knew that he could be a handful with all the baggage he came with.

He mentally shook his head, knowing that he can't linger on these thoughts for long. If he did, it would start to show on his face, and he did not need that. So, he stayed at his desk and worked on some upgrades for his current suit. He was solely focused on his work at hand, completely ignoring his company that was right next to him, who was watching silently.

"Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice broke through his concentration. "There's a car pulling up."

"Who is it?" Tony sighed.

"It's Captain Rogers."

The two humans froze before looking at each other. Tony cursed under his breath, standing up and letting his tools clatter harmlessly onto the desk before he looked at Bucky. "Stay here, I'll take care of Cap."

"Maybe I should come..." murmured Bucky, but Tony shook his head.

"You said you're not ready, so you are staying."

Then, Tony left before Bucky could say anything.

* * *

Bucky frowned as he watched Tony left the room and made his way up the first few steps and out of sight to confront Steve and he did not like it one bit. He needed to see the confrontation go down and, in the back of his mind, he could feel Winter agreeing with the prospect. Even if he and Winter are...each other, that still doesn't mean they agree on things, nor is Bucky particularly fond of Winter. He was glad, though, that he and Winter could agree on this.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, is there a camera we can watch the confrontation from?"

"Yes, Mr. Barnes. Do you want me to bring it up?"

"Yes, please."

The monitor in front of him flickered on and it showed the living room. On the screen, he could see Steve walking through the front door and into the living room, his face holding both anger and disappointment. Of course, Tony swaggered into frame and stood in front of the other, hands set on his hips.

"What do I owe this pleasant surprise?" snarked Tony, his voice coming through the monitor clearly.

"You know why." Steve replied as he narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Who? Come on, use your words."

"Bucky." Steve growled out. "Where is Bucky?"

"What makes you think I kn-"

"Stark, stop it. I saw the damn picture. I know he's with you."

Bucky could see Tony shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he stared at Steve with that same bored look on his face, but Bucky knew better. He knew that Tony was inwardly panicking, not for himself but for Bucky.

"Steve- look, I can't let you see him, not yet. He isn't-"

"You can't keep me from my best friend!" Steve snapped and Bucky was sure he saw the barest flinch from Tony. "How long has he been here?"

"Steve-"

"How long?!"

"...A month and a few weeks..."

Steve stared at Tony for a few moments. "... A month? A damn month?! You kept him here for a month?!"

"He asked!" snapped Tony defensively. "He told me not to tell you and keep his presence a secret here! God Steve, not everything you think will happen will!"

"You could have told me!"

Steve was getting louder, more aggressive in his stance, and Bucky could feel Winter stirring and getting agitated at that. Bucky did his best to calm Winter down, but it barely worked.

"No secrets remember?! Not after Ultron and what do you do? Kept the biggest one yet!"

"Steve, if I were to tell you, I would be betraying his trust! Get it through your skull, He did not want to see you or anyone because he wasn't ready! Christ, Steve, the things they did to him- he needs as much time as he needs before he can see you!"

The two continued to argue, which was getting on both Bucky's and Winter's nerves. The soldier never thought he would ever think this, but he agreed with Winter on Steve going away, especially with how he's talking to Tony. He didn't know what happened between the two before and he should probably ask after Steve left...

He watched as Tony threw up his arms and let out an annoyed huff. "Listen, I'll give you his number or something and he'll call you when he's ready. Now, I really do have to go and get some work done. So, can you kindly just go so I can do just that?"

Tony was about to leave, already taking a step forward when Steve's hand shot out and pressed against the middle of Tony's chest, fingers splayed out.

As soon as Bucky noted how Tony's body froze up, how the genius' face paled and had a terrified expression, he was gone into the back of his mind as Winter took over seamlessly and Bucky did not fight the switch at all. He couldn't, not when Tony's involved.

* * *

Tony couldn't get a breath in as Steve flashed into Obadiah, the bald man's face curved in a terrorizing, wide smile as he extracted the reactor from his chest. Tony could only sit- stand? - there as he was forced to let it happen. He waited for the cord to be yanked and disconnect, waited for the stabbing pain of the shrapnel to slowly began to make their way to his heart-

He took in a shuddering gasp when the palm was ripped away from his chest and he blinked, hearing a crash from in front of him. He took in gulps of air, calming himself before he looked. He was met with the sight of Bucky's back and he could see that the other was tense. He looked around the other and saw Steve getting up, staring at Bucky with shock, confusion and hurt.

"Bucky...?" Steve took a step forward. "Bucky, you're really...Why did you-"

Bucky cut him off, muttering something in Russian that made Steve jerk back and staring at Bucky wide eyed.

Tony inwardly cursed before managing to walk around Winter to stand in front of him. "Steve, get the hell outta here. The Winter Soldier is out right now and he's viewing you as a threat. Please Steve..."

He turned around to face Winter, his voice softening as much as he could. "Hey- Winter, hey, look at me."

Winter did not, he just stared down at Steve, waiting to see if the super soldier would leave or attack either of them.

"Steve, get the hell out!" Tony snapped, not looking away from Winter. "Please, for the love of God, I do not need my house trashed again."

It was quiet for a few moments before the genius heard the shuffling and then footsteps of Steve slowly heading to the door, Winter watching his every move.

"Hey." Tony's voice softened again before he reached up, threading his hand through the long hair and placing it on the back of Winter's head before guiding it down until their foreheads were pressed together and Winter made eye contact with Tony. "It's okay- I'm okay. He just caused me to have flashbacks from something of my past. He wasn't going to hurt me at all. He was just frustrated."

He listened as the door opened and shut before an engine started and the sound of Steve peeling out. "See? He's gone. Threat neutralized. You can relax now, everything's fine. I'm safe."

He stared into Winter's eyes as they slowly soften, as Winter stared into Tony's, neither moving for a long moment. The soldier was taking slow, even breaths which made Tony relax more and he was about to pull away, but he couldn't. Two hands, one flesh and one metal, framed his face, fingers tangled in his hair before lips claimed his own in a deep kiss. He felt the other's hot tongue prying his lips and teeth open it could map out his mouth, causing him to let out a moan. Tony swore that he was feeling light- headed from the searing kiss that Winter was giving him.

Suddenly, Winter pulled away and Tony looked up into the other's eyes and, instead of seeing the eyes of Winter still, he saw the eyes of Bucky, eyes soft and staring adoringly into his own. That was the look that Tony had never thought would be aimed at him anyway.

"Fuck..." Bucky said breathlessly, and Tony felt panic welled up in his chest as thoughts went around his head. Did Bucky and Winter regret that? Was it just in the moment type of thing? Was-

"Tony- Doll...I'm about gone on you."

Tony's mind grinded to a halt and he could feel his mouth go dry. Despite being born in the seventies, he knew exactly what that meant.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he couldn't as Bucky ducked down again and kissed him. He felt himself being pushed backwards before the middle of his back met with the kitchen table. The hands slide away from his face and gripped the back of his thighs, lifted him up and set him down on the table, Bucky never breaking the kiss.

Bucky was in between his legs, flesh hand going up the back of his shirt while the metal hand kept a hold of his hip. The kiss deepened and Tony let his lips part this time before Bucky tried to take Winter's example of prying his lips and teeth open. He let out a small moan as the tongue returned, licking at the roof of his mouth, his teeth, the inside of his cheeks and his own tongue. God, how long has it been since he was kissed like this? Since Pepper? Before Pepper? He couldn't remember.

Then, the kiss was broken, and Tony was left panting and his face flushed and Bucky wasn't any better from the looks of it.

"I've been wanting to do that since the third week I've been here..." Bucky said softly, his eyes staring into Tony's once more. Tony knew that the other wasn't lying just from the look in those stormy eyes.

"You don't have to say anything." Bucky continued. "I know this is all sudden but Winter thought that it was a good time as ever to make a move. We just...want you to know how we feel. We'll give you all the time you need."

With a peck on the lips, Bucky pulled away from the other, smiled and went on his way, leaving Tony to just sit on the table, watching.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, sorry about that! Was having trouble of what to put into it so...yeah, enjoy.

A week past and Bucky- or Winter for that matter- hadn't come down to his workshop at all and Tony hasn't seen the other while in the kitchen or wherever he went in the house. Sure, he didn't go upstairs to Bucky's room but that wasn't the point.

The point was that he was grateful that he- they- should Tony start saying they? – kept their lord at giving him space, but at the same time...he missed their constant presence around him, and it was absolutely a constant comfort.

He sighed, setting his tools down before running a hand through his hair. He had come to accept his feelings for him-them- as well as their apparent feelings for him. This does not mean he isn't afraid though, afraid of what might happen, that it just might end badly. It had happened so many times when it wasn't just a one-night stand when he was younger. Pepper was his longest relationship, but she couldn't handle being the girlfriend of Ironman and he understood.

Could they handle the damaged baggage he came with? The nightmares, his lack of self-care, his PTSD?

He chewed his bottom lip as he tried to weigh the pros and cons of letting someone in, to let someone love him. Could he really do it? Does he even deserve it?

He sighs before squaring his shoulders and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, I need you to tell Brooklyn something..."

* * *

Tony sat in a corner booth of his favorite café, fingers drumming nervously against the table. He had told his AI to tell Bucky to meet him at this café around two right before he left to clear his thoughts and think on what he wanted to do. He finally came to a decision, but he knew that they would have to talk first before he could properly tell the other of his decision.

He sighed, sipping at the coffee he had ordered before he heard the bell above the door jingle as the door opened, making him look. Bucky was standing there in a simple hat, shirt, jacket, jeans and boots, glancing around before he caught sight of Tony and it was like his eyes lit up at the sight of him. The genius swallowed and waved the other over and leaned back in his seat. He watched as Bucky walked over and sat down across from Tony and neither spoke, not until Bucky got his own drink.

"Before I give you any sort of answer, I need you to listen to me. Don't say anything- just listen, please." Tony finally spoke and Bucky simply nodded and leaned back, waiting for Tony to say what he needed to say.

"I'm fucked up mentally, kind of physically. I have massive trust issues, so much to the point where only a selective few can hand me things. I have so many nightmares that it isn't even funny, I sometimes wake up shouting and crying, other times I don't. I have fucking panic attacks at the worst times. I can't even go into water that goes past my damn waist or else my PTSD is triggered. I have so much shit- so much baggage that comes with me. There are parts of my past that I hate that I would love nothing more than to bury, never bringing them up again. But...some of them I need to tell if..." He paused for a moment, almost chewing his bottom lip. "If we want this to work. No secrets- not from me."

"No secrets from me or Winter either." He heard Bucky murmur before the said man slid his gloved hands over to grip his own, thumbs rubbing the back of his hands. "I promise, everything I remember I'll tell you, no questions asked."

Tony could just nod as he watched their joined hands, watching the thumbs' movements.

"I- we want to be with you, always." Bucky lifted Tony's hands and placed a soft kiss on one before letting him go so the two could sip at their drinks. A comfortable silence settled over them as they took their time before they drained the remains of their coffee. Tony made sure to pay and they stood, making their way out of the café.

"Now to call up Pep and Rhodey to tell them...that's going to be a joy." Tony huffed good naturally. He was just about to turn and head into the direction of the mansion when a hand gripped his wrist, stopping him from leaving. He looked at Bucky questionably as the other turned him, so he was facing the former sergeant.

"Or, we could always do it in a fun way." Bucky's mouth curved in a smirk and Tony was quick to catch on and his own mouth now mirrored the others.

"I think I like that idea." Tony leaned up and Bucky met him half-way, their lips meeting in a soft, sweet kiss this time around.

Tony knew that there's absolutely going to be pictures floating around of this kiss for all to see and he found himself not caring. He didn't care who saw, even if one of those people was Steve. If Bucky wasn't worried about Steve knowing, he won't either.

He felt the other's hand slide down from his wrist and closed around his hand as they continued to hold the kiss for several more seconds before they pulled away, Tony taking in a deep breath before the two began their track back to the mansion, which isn't far, hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Surprisingly, Pepper simply called him in the coming weeks after the two had kissed in front of the café with a few choice words for Bucky, pretty much shovel talks of sorts. She had promised to keep Steve at bay until Tony and Bucky were ready to go to the compound. The two had readily thanked her for that, not wanting to have another surprise visit from Steve, who was thinking too much with his heart and NOT with his brain.

Soon, the month changed to August and the two have been going steady. They had been out on multiple dates since they had officially gotten together, but they still slept in different rooms and had not gone past the usual make out sessions.

If Tony was honest, he was glad for that. He wanted to continue to take things slow and steady. He just wanted to do things right, even if he wasn't getting any younger as the days go on. Bucky and Winter deserved it.

Now, currently, the two were on a private jet that Pepper had sent for them to bring them to New York so they could visit the compound and the active Avengers. Although, Tony had another reason for going and that reason is in Queens.

Tony reached forward, grabbing the cheeseburger that he brought onto the flight, courtesy from Burger King, and took a large bite out of it while Bucky was sitting across from him, eating some chicken nuggets and fries that he had gotten. They had settled into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. They continued to eat in silence until they were done eating and Tony leaned back in his seat with a satisfied hum.

"They always make the best cheeseburgers." Tony hummed, making Bucky snort and chuckle. "Be fully prepared at Steve kidnapping you, Brooklyn."

"Yay, can't wait." Bucky stated dryly with a roll of his eyes.

"Come now, don't be like that. He is your best friend, you two need to spend time together now that you're ready to."

"I don't feel ready."

Tony gripped the other's hand that was on the table. "In all honesty, no one's ever truly ready, no matter the situation. It's better to get the things done now or you will never do it. Trust me on this."

"Doll, you know I trust you on anything. This is no different."

"Good." Tony grinned before getting as comfortable as he could, hand ever letting go of the others.

* * *

When they finally touched down and got off the jet, Pepper and Rhodey were waiting for them side by side with the limo behind them and Happy standing by the driver's side door. Pepper hugged Tony while Rhodey shook Bucky's hand. Rhodey and Pepper when swapped, now Rhodey was hugging Tony and Pepper was giving Bucky a short hug.

"Nice to see you again, Boss." Happy piped up when the four made their way over to the limo.

"You two, Hap." Tony grinned at his driver before slipping in the back along with Bucky, Rhodey and Pepper. "Okay Rhodey, hit me. How's everything at the compound?"

"As well as it can be. Steve's still worried about Bucky- he almost went on a worried warpath when he saw the picture of you and Barnes sucking faces in front of that café. Clint, who was visiting at the time, thought that the reaction was hilarious. Sam's been talking with Steve, doing his best to try and get the idiot to see things from Bucky's point of view. It's helping, much to everyone's delight. Natasha's...well...Natasha still. Vision's been trying to figure out how to..." Rhodey trailed off.

"Human properly?" Tony supplied, making his oldest friend roll his eyes.

"Sure, let's go with that. Anyways, Maximoff...she's been dealing as well as she can be. She's been playing nice with the others, although she does seem to be getting close to Vision from what I've seen."

"...I'm going to be a father-in-law, I'm calling it."

"Tony!" Pepper scolded.

"What? It's obvious! Come on Rhodey, back me up here!"

Rhodey held up his hands. "Don't bring me into this particular conversation about two of my teammates."

"You're no fun, platypus."

"And you find fun in things that you shouldn't find fun."

The two continued to bicker, leaving both Bucky and Pepper to roll their eyes as they waited for the car ride to be over. Lucky for them, it didn't last long.

They pulled up to the compound, Happy parking and unlocking the doors. The four slid out of the limo and made their way through the entrance and in the 'lobby' of sorts. They were standing there for just a few seconds before Steve came straight to the four and then he was engulfing Bucky into a tight hug. Bucky was hugging back a second later after having to settle Winter down- that's what Tony guessed anyways.

"Have fun catching up Brooklyn, Cap." Tony grinned after the two separated from the hug and then he was walking away from the two, followed by Rhodey and Pepper. "Make sure to have him in his room by nine and no later."

He caught Bucky rolling his eyes fondly when he looked over his shoulder and he couldn't help but grin. He made his way into the kitchen and he was met with Natasha sitting on a stool at the island counter, eating a slice of pizza.

"My favorite spider!" Tony crooned, making the red-headed assassin look over and smirked before she swallowed the piece of food that she was chewing.

"Nice to grace us with your presence finally." She teased. "I thought you would be staring into Steve's eyes as soon as you got here."

"Will that ever get old for you?"

"Nope"

"Thought so." He hummed and then Vision made his appearance, walking into the room wearing a pair of khakis and a sweater. "Vision!"

"Hello, Mr. Stark. It's nice to see you again." Vision greeted.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, call me Tony."

"Of course, Mr. St- Tony."

"There we go." Tony grinned. "Where's Wanda and Sam?"

"They are currently in the training room." Vision supplied.

"I'm going to guess...target practice for Wanda?"

"Yes"

"Sounds like fun, glad it's not me." Tony leaned against the counter.

"You're going to be avoiding her now, aren't you?" questioned Natasha.

"Yep"

"Sir," Vision began. "Wouldn't it be...optimal...to tell her the truth?"

"She already knows the truth, Vision."

"Tony..." Natasha sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You know what we are talking about. It's not fair to you-"

"Believe me, I do believe it's fair. My bombs destroyed her home, took her parents away-"

"But was it really you're bombs? One was a dud."

"Natasha, just...please. It doesn't matter, I am strictly the benefactor of the Avengers. I'm not going back into superheroing unless I have to before I plan to."

He watched as the two glanced at each other before dropping it, making Tony relax. He didn't even notice he had tensed up at the conversation.

"So," Tony grinned. "Who wants to pick the film for movie night this Friday?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to say sorry about having this be on hold for months! I've been having a writers block but, as you can see, I'm able to get a new chapter out! Now, enjoy.

The next morning, around six, the compound was silent save for some equipment that was giving off low hums. The inside of the building was dimly lit thanks to the secondary lights. Not a resident was stirring- well, except for the one resident that does not really need sleep.

Vision phased through the kitchen and to the large windows. The sky was lightening up slowly from black to dark blue. The sky continued to lighten up as the sun rose in the east. He had to admit, he did find sunsets and sunrises beautiful.

"Vizh?" A voice came from behind him, making him look. Wanda was standing there in her pajama pants and tank top. Her redish hair was in a high ponytail, although Vision prefer it when her hair was down.

"Good morning, Wanda." Vision greeted. "You're up early."

"Yes, well, dreams are usually an effective alarm clock." She murmurs before making her way over and stood beside Vision. Vision's eyes never leaving her form.

"Nightmares of the past?"

"Yes."

"What was it about- if you don't mind me asking."

"My brother…"

Vision dipped his head and looked back out the window before she could say anything more. She didn't need to; he knew which day she was talking about.

The two said nothing more and just enjoyed each other's company. They watched together as the sky continued to lighten. Dark blue became a lighter blue and then, the sun was peaking over, bathing everything with its golden light.

* * *

Tony timed his visit exactly right, as he expected. It was a little bit after the time that school let out and he was sitting on a couch inside of May Parker's apartment in Queens, listening to her talk and rave about her nephew.

Luckily, it didn't take much longer for the door to the apartment opening and in came a teenager that had ear buds in and lugging a backpack.

"Hey, Aunt May." The boy greeted as he shrugged off his stuff, turned off his music and rounded into the kitchen.

"How was school today?" asked May.

"Okay. There's this crazy car parked outside…" Tony watched as Peter turned his head to look at May before the boy stopped short as soon as he saw Tony sitting there.

"Mister Parker." Tony greeted evenly, professionally.

"Um…what…What are you doing…" Peter gave up and simply crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey. Uh…. Um…I'm Peter."

"Tony."

"What are you- What are you doing here?"

"It's about time we met. You did get my emails, right?" Tony winked at Peter a few times.

"Yeah…" Peter answered, obviously catching on. "Yeah, regarding the…"

"You didn't even tell me about the grant." May stated.

"The September Foundation." Tony added.

"Right…" Peter nodded.

"Remember when you applied?"

"Yeah."

"I approved. So now, we're in business."

"You didn't tell me anything, what's up with that?" asked May, though she did seem genuinely happy for Peter. "You keep secrets from me?"

"Well- I just know how much you love surprises. So, I thought I would let you know when I got it…Anyways, what did I apply for, again?"

"That's what I'm here to hash out." Answered Tony.

"Okay…hash-hash it out? Okay." Peter cleared his throat. "Is this grant…like…got money involved….?"

"Yeah. It's well funded. I mean, look who you're talking to." Tony looked at May. "Can I have five minutes with him?"

May nodded. "Sure."

Tony followed Peter into the boy's room, closed the door and locked it before going over to Peter's desk, eyeing the tech the boy had on it. "What do we have here? Retro tech. Thrift store? Salvation army?"

"The, uh…the garbage, actually."

"You're a dumpster diver."

"Yeah, I was…" Peter trailed off before shaking his head. "Uh, anyways…look, I…I defiantly did not reply to your grant-"

Tony interrupted him before he could say anything else. "Me first."

"Okay…"

"Now, question of the rhetorical variety…" Tony took out his Stark phone and a hologram projected from it, showing a man trying to get into a car until someone in red and blue swings in to apprehend the guy. "That's you, right?"

"Um, no. What-what do you mean?"

Tony showed another clip, this time the one in red and blue stopping a van from doing much damage to a train.

"That's- that is on YouTube though, right? I mean, that's where you found that cause, you know that's all fake- all done on the computer." Peter went around Tony as tony walked to the middle of the room, noting an entrance to an attic above him. He grabbed the stick.

"You mean like those UFOs over Pheonix?" He asked as he opened the entrance and the homemade suit on a string fell. Peter jolted forward, grabbing the suit and dropping down into the hamper and Tony held back a grin as he watched Peter turn around towards him.

"So…" Tony began, knowing just how to get the other. "You're the Spider…ling. Crimefighting Spider-Spiderboy."

"It's…It's Spiderman." Peter mumbled; arms crossed over his chest once more.

"Not in that onesie, you're not."

"It's not a onesie." Peter walked past Tony again and Tony took this time to fish the suit out. "I was actually having a good day today, ya know, Mister Stark? Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and…algebra test…nailed it."

"Who else knows?" Tony asked after a moment before he sat down on a computer chair. "Anybody?"

Peter shook his head. "Nobody."

"Not even your Aunt?"

"No…no, no. No, no. If she knew, she'd freak out and, when she freaks out, I freak out and-"

"You wanna know what I think is really cool? This webbing." Tony interrupted the kid as he held up the vial that contained some webbing before throwing it and Peter caught it without looking at the older man. "Who manufactured that?"

"I did." Peter threw the vial into the hamper.

"Climbing the walls? How ya doing that?"

"It's uh…it's a long story."

Tony noted how dark the goggles are and squinted before placing them up against his eyes and he could not see a thing. "Lordy. Can you even see in these?"

"Yes, yes, I can- look-"Peter grabbed the suit from the man and threw it into he hamper once more. "I-I can see in those, okay? It is just that…whatever happened…happened…it's like my senses have been dialed to eleven. There's way too much input, so they…they just kinda help me focus."

"You're in a dire need of an upgrade. Systemic. Top to bottom. Hundred-point restoration, that's why I'm here." Tony watched as Peter sat on the bed, the springs squeaking. "Why are you doing this? I gotta know, what is your MO? What gets you out of that twin bed every morning?"

"Because…" Peter began, stammering before he paused. "Because I've been me my whole life…and I've had these powers for six months. I read books, I build computers…and-and yeah, I would love to play football but…I couldn't then so I shouldn't now."

"Sure, cause you're different."

"Exactly, but I can't tell anybody that so, I'm not." Peter looked away for a moment. "Look, when you can do the things I can, but you don't…and then the bad things happen…they happen because of you."

Tony could feel that last bit hit him hard, but he pushed that down. "So, you wanna look out for the little guy, you wanna do your part…make the world a better place…all that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…just looking out for the little guy…"

Tony stood and then sat beside Peter on the bed. Then, he was hesitantly raising a hand to pat the other on the shoulder. "…What do you say about being an Avenger intern?"

"A…what?" Peter stared up at Tony, bewildered.

"You need proper training and you need a proper suit. I can make the latter and I can help you with the former."

"I…but why?"

"Well, kid, in all honesty…Not all the Avengers will always be around and kicking. I think helping to find capable persons like yourself would be beneficial for everyone in the long run. One condition, though."

"…What?"

"You gotta tell your aunt about the hero gig."

Peter groaned and Tony could only grinned in response.


End file.
